


Reencarnar

by tactlessheart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Trastornos alimenticios, Yuri-céntrico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tactlessheart/pseuds/tactlessheart
Summary: —¿Así que, cómo está la vieja flama de Yakov? —Mila pregunta jugando, hilando el cabello de él alrededor de un dedo.—Me está matando —Yuri le dice,o, Yuri renace.[Una traducción de Reincarnate de Aris]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reincarnate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411371) by [Aris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris/pseuds/Aris). 



Yuri está cansado.

El pensamiento es enfurecedor. Es el asta de la bandera blanca, el espinazo del fracaso y mediocridad de tomarse siquiera un segundo para reconocer una inconveniencia como tal. No puede crecer de saber que está cansado, no puede torcer y empujar agotamiento en algo hermoso y ajeno, no puede rebanar el hielo o lanzarse por el aire sin la rastrera letargia que llega hasta los huesos. Es un dolor inútil, si es que es dolor, con un sólo propósito amargo y poco amistoso de lo que no puede superar; las barreras de su biología, su fisicalidad, talladas en piedra con huesos astillados y carne en vivo. No puede ser más de lo que ya es, de lo que será, no puede forzarse a una nueva forma.

En este cuerpo, esta mente, está restringido. Encarcelado.

_¡Deshazte de ti mismo!_

Y lo intenta. Excava profundo, araña sus imperfecciones como si cada momento de práctica fuera un áspero momento de luchar o morir, hunde monótonas repeticiones en su mente, las inserta profundamente entre órganos dolientes y arterias reventadas. _Esto no es lo suficientemente bueno. Necesitas esforzarte más, deshazte de ti mismo, ¡deshazte de ti mismo!_ Los errores que comete están labrados de su propia piel y siente un hormigueo por borrarlos, los rasca en sangre y moretones, trabaja en esa cara de desprecio hasta que un día sea lisa, pulida. Capaz de adoptar una nueva expresión, una nueva identidad, un nuevo Yuri con una facilidad elegante que tendrá a todos a su alrededor asombrados, celosos en su oscuro estancamiento mientras él continua alejándose más y más de la anclada humanidad.

Es un milagro que se aferre a caminar a casa por la noche, tendones retorciéndose y rígidos a pesar de su cauteloso, calculado relajamiento. Puede verlo claramente, Yuri Plisetsky deslizándose por el hielo como si fuera sólo una pluma en la brisa, puede escuchar el eco de los anunciadores asombrados por cada salto y giro calculado, la hábil fluidez vertida en cada minucioso movimiento de una rutina fluida, sin costuras. Puede sentir sus sueños romperse en pedazos alrededor de él, la inspiración triturada en pedazos de botella rota alrededor de los pies doloridos de su competencia; saben que nunca podrán ser esto, tener esto. Es un retrato de control perfecto.

Inalcanzable.

Es suficiente para que a Yuri se le haga agua la boca, el vacío en su estómago cuenta la verdad; tiene hambre de ganar. Tener la perfección a su alcance, aunque por sólo un efímero momento de frío, doloroso regocijo.

Pero para renacer primero debe morir.

 

* * *

 

No puede suicidarse.

Lilia parece saber esto. Ella guía las manos de Yuri alrededor de su cuello, aprieta los dígitos por él, pálidas extremidades gélidas contra las suyas a pesar de su falta de una pista de hielo. Siempre está helada —él nota— sin importar la tardía temporada en Rusia y las capas de abrigos, bufandas y cuentas de calefacción empiladas una sobre la siguiente, un toque de caos en su casa dolorosamente ordenada. Su piel es filosa cuando corrige su postura, engulle en su indulgente piel para doblarse a su gusto, moldeándolo de nuevo en una habitación reflejada; él siente su tacto a través de las delgadas capas que viste, siente su invierno personal en cada palabra rebotando desde labios delgados en inanición.

Su cara está desgarrada. No hay nada de consuelo o calidez o maternidad en la manera en la que se molesta con él, la manera en la que la luz blanca se pierde en la oscuridad de la inclinación de sus mejillas. A veces, Yuri cree que podría verse a sí mismo en sus delicadas muñecas y ojos verdes de cristal de mar, pero hay un eco tan absolutamente indescriptible en cada aspecto de su persona, que nunca puede estar seguro del todo. Nunca la ha atrapado relajándose, siquiera postrada en una silla ocupada con nada mientras observa el mundo como una reina, pero hay un profundo, resonante vacío cuando la ve más allá de su propio dolor para verla estar sola, una y otra vez cada noche a pesar de la compañía.

Ella es intocable. Muerta en maneras que él anhela.

La odia, piensa. La odia pero anhela sus elogios, sus murmullos de “Eso es hermoso, Yuri”. Nunca realmente lo que quiere oír, nunca “Eres hermoso, Yuri”. Porque no es verdad. No todavía. Él imita la belleza, no habiéndose roto a sí mismo en suficientes pedazos para encarnarla.

La odia, joder. En realidad, odia cuando hace gestos de desaprobación cuando come y la manera en la que acaricia su gato como si fuera de ella. Odia como le quita sus quebradizos fragmentos de identidad, lo desarraiga de su casa y sus comodidades, y lo hace como si fuera un favor con una media-sonrisa no sincera. Y la odia pero ama los breves momentos en los que se puede mover como si fuera nada, como una extensión del aire, donde no tiene que lucirse o ser más llamativo que el próximo patinador, donde puede ser el hielo bajo sus pies y la música brotando de bocinas baratas.

Le dice que el odio es poderoso. No le deja irse a la hora del almuerzo. Yuri se acuerda — chistes sobre tazones de chuleta de cerdo, carritos de ramen y montones de comida extranjera que ya no recuerda, recuerda los amargos pensamientos que logra mantener para sí mismo. Porque él es cruel, pero no lo suficientemente cruel para roer la grasa de las caderas de Yuuri, lo que sobra de sus muslos y como esa es una presencia que siempre ha estado con el patinador; la promesa de más, una comida entre lo suficiente y demasiado. Yuri no puede entender cómo Viktor eligió aquel _cerdo_ sobre él, celos retorciéndose en un feo peso en su abdomen, cómo alguien podría perder el control por algo tan básico como la comida.

Irónicamente, es esto lo que Lilia desenreda primero, sus falsas creencias sobre su cuerpo y restricción. Pasa sus manos sobre su figura, su boca nunca moviéndose de una línea austera, y le pregunta qué come en un tono engañosamente gentil. Saca su plan de comidas de Yakov, pasa las uñas agrietadas por la malnutrición sobre las comidas culpables y dice:

—¡No bueno! ¡No bueno!

Avena con fruta en el desayuno, ensalada y huevos hervidos en el almuerzo, pescado asado con vegetales para la cena. Es el nuevo balance, y Yuri extraña el confort de comidas más cálidas, de dulces que agarraba camino a casa que le recordaban a su familia, a su abuelo. Pero el azúcar no reparará músculos desgarrados, el azúcar no lo hará soportar horas de ballet y patinaje y él azúcar no lo adelgazará, no lo quemará hasta los huesos. Hada Rusa, así lo llaman, y se siente como un chiste del que no es parte.

Muerde y gruñe cuando la gente pregunta por él, corta a través de saludos cálidos y risas familiares, se envuelve en solitud y las críticas de Lilia. _Bien,_ ella dice, y Yuri se pregunta qué tiene que hacer para que lo destruya completamente. Lo queme hasta el piso, lo convierta una pila de cenizas de las que pueda surgir, más fuerte y más liviano y sin esfuerzo.

Es egoísta, o tal vez holgazán, esperar que ella lo haga. Así que, Yuri se queda atrás cuando Lilia se va, le promete estiramientos y relajamientos a una desinteresada cara que siempre está meramente observando. Se para en frente de espejos en estudios de ballet cerrados, se mira sin su suéter holgado o camiseta espaciosa, y practica el arte de la destrucción.

Mala iluminación vomita sombras en un enfermizo alivio. Se acumula debajo de sus ojos, toca sus pómulos y cae duro en su quijada. Una raya a lo largo de su camiseta, pero la ajusta, ve el material estirarse estrechamente contra la línea de sus costillas, hendirse mientras jala y se alisa de nuevo cuando la suelta. Está ahí. Pero no es suficiente. Es intoxicante, mantener estas grietas y abismos en su cuerpo, haciendo espacio para la nada entre sus huesos y su piel y sus venas. Puede ser menos, puede ser nada. Es casi mareante.

Sonríe y sus dedos tiemblan donde tocan su cintura. Las sonrisas siempre se han visto mal en él. Contorsionan su cara, se deshacen de codiciada estructura ósea debajo de piel en movimiento. Lo odian, en un todo, miran con odio caderas que podrían ser más delgadas y piernas que podrían ser más compactas, sin decirlo toman su descuidada postura como una ofensa personal, como si fuera un crimen estar en esta habitación y llamarse a sí mismo un atleta mundialmente conocido.

Lo debería ser, se da cuenta, y se estampa amargamente contra su estúpido, arrogante orgullo. Su ira y celos siempre han sido inútiles, siempre lo han dejado vulnerable e inflexible. Éstas son las razones por las cual Viktor no lo eligió, nunca lo habría elegido; Yuri no puede cambiar. Yuri es estancable. Viktor supo esto, ganó su propia confianza, y desechó las vacías, vacías palabras de Yuri. Las olvidó, incluso, de la manera en la que un depredador saciado ignora el fastidio de una presa engreída; en cuenta de que en cualquier momento de su elección los roles cambiarán, y ganará, así que no tiene uso darle importancia.

La verdad duele. Yuri disfruta de ella.

 

* * *

 

—¡Trabajas muy duro, Yuri! —Mila envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él, repentino y emocionante, un ímpetu de calor de alguien que había olvidado. Lilia es pellizcante y quirúrgica. Mila posa su cabeza encima de la de él, y habla de todas las horas que está entrenando, de cómo ella lo ha estado observando. Puede sentir su quijada rallar contra su cráneo mientras habla. Es extrañamente reconfortante. No ha hecho nada para merecerlo.

—¿Así que, cómo está la vieja flama de Yakov? —Mila pregunta jugando, hilando el cabello de él alrededor de un dedo.

—Me está matando —Yuri le dice, Mila se ríe, su brazo se entierra en sus prominentes clavículas.

Él mira intensamente el hielo.

 

* * *

 

Será nadie pronto. Su cuerpo envejece, crece y el pánico se arrastra debajo de su piel.

Los patinadores artísticos sólo compiten por un corto tiempo. El tiempo se está escurriendo entre las manos cerradas de Yuri como arena fina; puede sentir el fin acercándose, una lenta guadaña contra su cuello. Se apura por morir, por renacer, pero lugares en su cuerpo duelen de maneras que nunca antes lo habían hecho, el agotamiento llega como nunca lo había sentido en el pasado. Está lejos de ser viejo, pero su cuerpo siente años donde sólo hay meses. Moretones que solían desvanecerse permanecen, sangre sube y nunca vuelve a bajar, su pelvis duele cada día donde muele contra su fémur.

Yuri es pequeño, y la adultez le quitará esto. Ve este miedo convertirse en realidad en aquellos que han patinado con él, ve caras familiares esfumarse de la pista mientras fallan en detener lo inevitable. Cree que es más cruel que cualquier palabra que Lilia le pudiere decir, cualquier cosa que pudiere decir a sí mismo, ser forzado a presenciar su cuerpo volverse mórbidamente desconocido. Se supone que Yuri debe ser hermoso, femenino, y el cabello que enmarca los lados de su cara son sólo el comienzo del lento, horripilante proceso que lo escupirá torpe y sin coordinar; feo en su amplitud.

Le asusta profundamente. Es peor que cualquier película gore, una cambiante realidad que lo deja con lágrimas enfadadas y una garganta raspada. _Esto está sucediendo, no puedo escaparlo,_ y quiere golpear un espejo, quiere crujir vidrio en sus nudillos y sentir la sangre drenarse de cada incisión. Pero no perderá el control. No ahora. El lujo de las emociones no es algo que se permitirá a sí mismo, no cuando lo han inhibido en el pasado.

Necesita esto. Necesita patinar. Necesita ganar.

 _Los patinadores artísticos sólo compiten por un corto tiempo,_ y Yuri no va a dejar un ser tan irrelevante como el tiempo detenerlo. Yuri hará que el tiempo se vaya con no comer, luchará contra cada año con excusas para saltarse comidas, forzará a su cuerpo a permanecer el mismo, a rechazar madurar. Renacerá perdiendo libra con libra, perdiendo al sí mismo viejo en sudor y sangre y lágrimas que no se permite llorar. Matará sus debilidades, las defectuosas barreras entre él y el éxito, el razonamiento que recita al vidrio manchado cada mañana y cada noche y cada momento de por medio con una superficie reflectiva.

Yuri Plisetsky va a morir.

Él sepulta este consuelo cerca de su corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> Me costó trabajillo traducir una que otra metáfora sin que se perdiera el sentido original, lo mismo con algunas expresiones y juegos de palabras, igualmente intenté mantener mi español lo más neutro posible.  
> Los acentos son mi talón de Aquiles así que por favor avisen si ven algo que falte (o sobre).


End file.
